Después del Fin del Mundo
by Harisha
Summary: .:AWE SPOILERS:. Las segundas oportunidades si existen. El Capitán Jack Sparrow lo sabe. Hector Barbossa lo sabe. James Norrington lo sabe...


**DESPUES DEL FIN DEL MUNDO**

_Disclaimer; Esta historia no ha sido realizada o aprobada por ninguna persona o entidad relacionada con los largometrajes originales o licenciadas de __Piratas de Caribe_

* * *

Una pequeña caminaba por una desolada playa mientras el océano bañaba sus pies, juntando caracoles con tranquilidad. Tomo uno, y al elevar la vista, se llevo una gran sorpresa; un hombre inconsciente. Parecía haber sido arrastrado por el agua hacia la isla.

Se acerco, curiosa. El hombre estaba boca abajo en la arena, inmóvil. La pequeña lo observó, preocupada. ¿Cuanto tiempo habría estado tirado allí?

Se alejó corriendo, en busca de ayuda. Al cabo de varios minutos, volvió acompañada de una joven mujer y un muchacho.

- ¡Lo ven! ¡No mentía! – les reprochó la niña.

Los hermanos se miraron entre si.

- ¿Lo llevamos a casa? –preguntó la joven.

- Deberíamos – respondió el muchacho.

- Pero mamá nos matara –

- Pero no nos dirá nada… es lo correcto… - replicó el joven para mirar a su hermana mayor – Maggie, ve a buscar a mis amigos y diles… -

- Mark, no soy una inútil. Déjame ayudarte – replicó ella.

El muchacho, conociendo bien la determinación de su hermana mayor, no opuso resistencia. Ambos tomaron al hombre por los brazos.

- Esta muy mal herido – notó Mark.

- ¡Apresurémonos entonces! -

Lo levaron hasta su casa, que por fortuna no estaba muy lejos. Lo acostaron en una cama y quitaron su camisa para dejar ver una profunda herida en su abdomen.

- No se ve nada bien – acotó Mark.

Maggie lo fulmino con la vista.

- ¡Entonces no te quedes ahí parado! ¡Tráeme unos pañuelos y agua fría ya mismo! –

Mark frunció el ceño, pero así lo hizo.

- Ahora, ve con Millie y avísale a mamá de esto –

El muchacho bufó y junto con su hermanita fueron en busca de su madre.

Maggie tomo un pañuelo, lo mojo y comenzó a limpiar la herida. El hombre dio un pequeño brinco, soltando un ahogado y ronco gemido.

Ella lo miro a la cara. Suavemente, corrió el castaño cabello de su cara, la cual acaricio con suavidad, descubriendo que ardía en fiebre. Tomo otro paño y lo humedeció. Lo coloco con cuidado sobre la frente del hombre, esperando así bajarle la alta temperatura.

Repentinamente, una mujer algo mayor entro en la habitación con agitada respiración.

- ¡Margaret, quiero a ese hombre fuera de mi casa ahora! – grito.

- Pero, mamá. ¡Míralo! ¡¿No tienes una pizca de humanidad?! –

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Pero te lo encontraste tirado! ¡No sabes quien es! ¡Como llego aquí! ¡Podría ser pirata! –

- Lo dices como si fuera una cosa – replicó ella, volviendo a humedecer el paño – No se quedara a vivir. Solo es hasta que mejore –

- ¡Ja! ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Quien sabe cuando mejorara? ¡Es un caso perdido! ¡No sobrevivirá! –

- Ahora es mi turno; ¿esa es tu excusa? ¿Lo dejaras morir porque tú crees que no podrá sobrevivir? –

La mujer bajo la vista, aun enojada.

- ¿Sabes? Mientras tu te hagas cargo de el, a mi no me importa – dijo, dirigiéndose al a salida – Pero no creo que tu padre opine lo mismo… -

Maggie intento ignorarla. Volvió a humedecer el trapo y poner en la frente del hombre mientras continuaba limpiando la herida.

Afortunadamente, su madre se equivocaba; su padre no vio inconvenientes si en cuanto el hombre recuperara sus fuerzas se fuera.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Maggie se encontraba dormida en la silla de junto al hombre. Repentinamente, este abrió los ojos lentamente. No comprendía que había ocurrido. Miró alrededor y se encontró con la joven.

Intentó incorporarse, pero un punzante dolor se lo impidió. Dejo escapar un gemido que, aunque fue suave, despertó a Maggie.

Ella lo miró algo adormecida para luego abrir sus ojos como paltos.

- ¡No intente moverse, por favor! – casi grito mientras lo ayudaba a volver a acomodarse.

Maggie se levanto y se fue de la habitación para pronto volver.

- Sera mejor que tome algo –

Dicho esto, le dio algo de tomar. El hombre acepto grato y bebió hasta saciarse para volver a caer desmayado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lo sucedido aquel día se repitió mas seguido y mas prolongado.

Maggie escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el flamante (ex) Almirante James Norrington le contaba. Pero el hombre parecía no querer decirle como había terminado semimuerto en el agua.

- No me lo creería – repetía siempre.

Pronto, sus padres olvidaron la idea de echar a James en cuanto pudieran. Lo veían como un buen hombre y, averiguando que trabajaba para la marina, le tenía un gran respeto.

Pasaron varios días, hasta que las heridas de James cerraron y sanaron totalmente.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Era una hermosa mañana. James estaba en el puerto, contemplando la nave pesquera del padre de Maggie.

El anciano se le acercó.

- ¿Sabe, James? Me he preguntado que piensa hacer – dijo con una gastada voz – Parece que le agrada nuestro pueblo… pero usted es Almirante. Su deber esta con la marina. No aquí –

James miró el suelo.

- Lo se – replicó.

- Entonces, James, que piensa hacer? –

El hombre lo pensó.

- Debo volver a Port Royal – respondió, con un dejo de melancolía.

El anciano sonrió.

- Le daré mi barco. No es como a los que ustedes esta acostumbrado, pero no esta tan mal –

- Créame; la ultima nave en la que he estado estaba en un estado decadente… - dijo recordando el Holandés – Pero no puedo aceptar su nave. Usted vive de su pesca –

El anciano rió.

- En estas aguas no queda nada mas para pescar – dijo – Además, pensaba retirarme. Ya encontrare otro trabajo. Por favor, adelante –

James sonrió.

- Muchas gracias… por todo –

- No hay de que -

- ¿Cuando podre zarpar? –

- Antes del atardecer –

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras el sol se ponía, una humilde nave se alejaba del puerto.

James se encontraba en un camarote, mirándose en un espejo mientras acomodaba sus prestadas prendas. Se miró en el espejo, que le devolvió una determinada mirada.

"_Ahora, solo me queda volver a Port Roya, reorganizar mi vida y capturar a Jack Sparrow"_

* * *

**una de las pocas cosas (creo que la única cosa) que no me gusto de piratas del caribe 3 fue el final de norrington... el no era malo! Si, era enemigo de jack… pero podemos deshacernosde todos los enemigos de jack! me gustaba ese odio (celos a esa libertad y despreocupacion, desde mi punto de vista) que james le tenia a jack por nada. su relación (aca espero que no haya malinterpretaciones)**

**asi que, james, seguis vivo y volves a tu interminable y sin exito me temo intento de capturar al querido capt jack :D**


End file.
